


Two Souls

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [33]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Poetry, T'hy'la, Zine: KiSCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Two souls reach through timeand space
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fan Poetry [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Tis day 30 of National Poetry Month!! To celebrate the end, here is my poem that was published in the KiScon 2019 conzine.

Two souls reach through time  
and space  
to join together as one.  
T’hy’la —  
Friend, brother, lover —  
the closest bond two can have  
in this life or the next.  
Together  
across the universe and  
those that run alongside it.  
Forever,  
two souls parted and  
never parted.


End file.
